Foster Homes
by Gingers rock
Summary: After his mother dies Percy goes from foster home to foster home, but now that he is at a home to stay at for a while, will he come acustum to the abuse that comes with it? Will he get better when some distant relatives come into his life? No Myths in it


Another foster home. It's only been 1 year since my mom passed away in a car accident, and I have already been in 6 foster homes. The first home didn't like the way I tracked mud in their house. The second hated my love over blue food. The third doesn't like the fact that I take 30 minute showers. The fourth didn't appreciate the haircut I gave the house dog. The fifth had a mental break down after I started talking to the fish at the aquarium, don't worry I was just kidding. And the sixth was the worst; they attempted suicide when I let their Persian cat that was worth over 5 grand out of the house, but don't worry they found the cat 2 weeks later on the side of the road, unfortunately dead.

See what I had to deal with, a bunch of lunatics and I'm only 10. Ugh my life sucks.

I'm currently seated in the oh so familiar white van that was going to lead me to my new foster home. As I looked out the window that shared the view of a country style area I had another flash back. You see the doctor gave me these pills that stop the memories of my mom's death but the last foster home I went to confiscated them, saying 'they will poison the mind and cause brain damage' but without my medication I black out every once and a while with memories of the accident.

_A black chilled night made the window fog up when my breath hit it. My mom's arms were wrapped around me in the back seat of a smelly taxi cab._

_The busy streets of New York had busy pedestrians and cars passing through the streets and our cab driver looked busy reading the newspaper in his lap on the red light. Soft rock music was pretty loud coming from the stereo. _

"_That's where I work, remember the place where you get the free candy?" my mother's soothing voice cooed in my ear. I stared at the small candy shop where I would go once and a while. I nodded my head with my eyes wide from the thought of the savory candy. She laughed at my anxious look then continued listing the familiar places I knew as we passed them. _

_We were maybe 5 blocks from my house and we were stuck at a red light yet again. The light changed green but our cab driver didn't notice. My mom tried to say something but worried she might be rude. Beeps roused behind us and eventually the cab stomped on the gas but only when the light changed to yellow. It quickly switched to red and a large moving van started towards us with the driver looking at the passenger's seat. The car hit us from my mom and the driver's side. _

_The taxi was crumpled and crushed on the whole left side. I looked at my mom and saw blood staining her hair and clothes. The cab drivers head was bashed against the dash board and his arms were pinned down. I looked back at my mom and shook her shoulder. She still didn't move._

"_Mom." I said quietly "Come on mom let's get out of here." My voice was tired and my head throbbed._

"_Mom?" I asked again. Then everything rushed to me. We were in an accident. My only family was right next to me and unmoving._

"_Mom!" I croaked. I unwrapped her hand from around me and shook her the best I could due to the fact that we were squished into a tiny part of the car. Tears stained my eyes and as I wipped them away I could feel blood being moved across my face. I called for my mom more and I could hear yells from outside the vehicle._

"_Help!" I cried with my voice cracking. "Someone please! Come on-_

I woke with a start with someone shaking my arm. A pair of deep blue eyes stared at me.

"Come on kid, not again." Argus the driver said sighing in relief.

I looked at him and simply nodded. He has been the driver for all my foster home transfers, he's a good guy and knows about my flash backs.

"Same thing?" he asked in his husky voice.

"Yah, we should just keep going, I want to get this foster home over with." I replied.

"We are almost there. We just got into Indiana, we only have about 30 minutes." He said closing the car door and sitting back in the driver's seat. With that we started the awkward conversation that always crosses us when we are on the way to a foster home. There is always nothing to talk about so we usually talk about Argus' life. Right on time we made it in front of an old large house 30 minutes later.

It looked to be a three story –including an attic- puke green house. It had forest green trimming and the doors were a pale gray. The windows were chipped and some had cracks going through them. The lon was made up of dead grass and dried bushes. All in all, the entire house looked pretty creepy.

"Well come on kid, I got a schedule to meet." He said opening my door. I hopped out of the door, causing my dark bushy hair to bounce into my eyes. I found it hard to move my dark shoes through the knotted weeds on the ground.

I inched toward the dark house and stepped up the creaking steps. I then froze at the smell of dead animals on the porch. Argus seeing the situation knocked on the ratty old door for me. I heard footsteps from the inside and soon the door crustily opened.

A man in his 40's or so peered down at me. His eyes were dark and sinister and he had a pair of small glasses that wobbled on his hooked nose. A grin spread across his face as he looked me up and down. He wore faded jeans and a dark t-shirt covered by his large heavy coat.

"Why hello there, you must be Perseus Jackson." His rusty voice brought shivers to my body.

"Yes sir. Percy will do though." I replied, politely shaking his hand. He smiled crookedly at me then turned to Argus.

"I'm Argus Panoptes, a pleasure to meet you." Argus said swishing his blond hair out of his face.

"Kronos Sythe" he replied blandly.

"Well I don't know if you mind, but I'm supposed to over look the house before I leave the kid here." Argus said as he lingered into the home.

"Please do." And with that we got a grand tour of the house, and by grand tour I mean a brief inspection of each room. There was a library filled with weird books about old myths and dictionaries. The kitchen had checkered floors with many unneeded appliances like two toasters, an automatic can opener, and so on. There was a total of five bedrooms upstairs, one was his which I wasn't allowed in, one was mine, and the rest were guest rooms. There are 3 bathrooms in the whole house. There was a basement which I wasn't supposed to go in, because there was supposedly no light down there and an attic was off limits because I could get hurt.

"And that's it, the whole house." Kronos said when we were lead back into the living room area.

"Alright, all I need is for you to sign these papers and I'm out of your way till next year to come check on you." Argus said handing a few papers over to my new foster dad. He signed them and led Argus to the door. "Okay my number is on the sheet of paper in the back of the stack, call if you need anything. Be good kid." He waved fare well and then drove off in his white van. I turned to my new dad.

"Champ why don't you go put your thing in your room and I'll fix you something to eat." I nodded and marched upstairs with my duffle bag. Unpacking was easy with the little things that I owned just a couple sets of clothes and an old necklace with clay beads on it. Carvings of each of my foster homes were on each of the beads, the first had an empire state building from the location of the first home, the second had blues speckles on it like a cookie, the third was patterns like water from my long showers, the forth had a golden dog on it; I have to admit it looked a bit like a golden sheep but I tried, the fifth had a trident from the logo of the aquarium, and the forth had a maze like pattern from the streets of Florida where I let the cat out. Man the good o'l memories made me smirk. I wonder what this houses symbol will be?

I skipped down stairs to a very pissed off Kronos.

"What took so long? I thought I said to drop your stuff off then come down." He barked his words in a slur, and I could smell the scent of liquor on his breath, and the empty bottles on the dining table confirmed my conclusion. Man he can drink fast.

"Sorry sir, I just unpacked and got lost in my thoughts." I said quietly, this man was starting to scare me as he stumbled closer to me. He raised his hand and slapped me square on the face. It stung like hell as I put my hand on my cheek. I could feel tears making their way to my eyes.

"Let's not make this lost in my thoughts thing a daily thing." He said angrily and retreated to the kitchen.

I released my hand from my face and saw a dot of blood. He must have smacked his ring on me. I miss my mom, if I could have any of the other foster homes I would, I guess I'll just have to wait till next year. I quietly slipped into a chair and thought about what was to come of this year.

**So how was it?**

**I had a choice on my other story about what new idea I should choose and this aswell as a couple of others got a lot of votes. So all in all there will be a couple more stories I will write eventually.**

**Review please and give advise/ problems/ good things about the story**

**REVIEW**


End file.
